Don't Be a Hero
by StarGirl8480
Summary: When the men in black finally figure out that Conan is Jimmy Kudo, they set out for his capture. Rachel and Richard are the only ones who can save him…but will they arrive in time?


**[[Authors Note]] **

_Hey guys, I'm Nani. The fanfics I've written before this are all oldoldold! But this is my first one in quite some time (and by time, I mean, at least 3 years). I've also never written a Case Closed/Detective Conan fic before, but I love the show. SO, this is gonna be a great challenge for me to write, but bear with me and cheer me on if you love it and I'll do my best to pump out the sub-sequential chapters as quick as possible. _  
><em>Enough of my babbling, enjoy!<br>**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Case Closed or any part of it. **  
><em>

_Feel free to follow me on tumblr: Stargirl8480_

"…Police reports suspect that there are two perpetrators in these past killings, and maybe even a third. Police say they have no idea who these culprits may be, but are assuring the city that justice will be served soon enough…In other news—"

Conan turned off the television, lost in thought. _ Killers? Why? What are they after?_

His thoughts were interrupted when Rachel walked into the room, holding a tray with a kettle and two cups for tea. She smiled when she saw the young boy sitting on the floor, pondering his thoughts as if he were a professional. She had to admit though, there was always something extraordinary about his little mind. She knew the boy was not normal, but she didn't know what it could be. She'd been crazy enough to actually think he was a little Jimmy Kudo. But the more she thought of that, the more anxious she became, for she missed Jimmy more than anything. He called, sometimes, but it wasn't enough for her. She felt less lonely with Conan, at least. He was some sort of companion, and an adorable one at that.

"I thought we could have some tea," Rachel said, setting the tray on the coffee table. Conan smiled and waited for her to pour the tea before he claimed his own porcelain cup and blew against the heat.

"Rachel, did you hear the news earlier?" Conan asked, trying to sound as excited as a real little boy would be. "The police are saying there are two, maybe even three guys on the run out there. It's a big chase! I wonder if your dad's on it."

"Really? I haven't heard anything about it. Maybe it's best if we don't tell dad about it, right? We've had enough action and gore to last us a lifetime. I wish he'd just retire and become…oh, I donno, a taxi driver or something," Rachel laughed.

Conan had forgotten that Rachel had such strong emotions. She's pretty tough on the outside and she can absolutely handle her own in a battle, but beneath that tough exterior was a girl who needed support and a shoulder to lean on. That shoulder that used to be Jimmy's shoulder. The one that Conan so longingly wanted to be for her again.

"Conan, what do you think?" Rachel broke through the silence. "I know you're just a little kid and you don't have much experience and still think girls are icky and gooey and have cooties-"

"Uh…Rachel?" Conan said. _Gosh, she can babble on all day if I let her._

"Oh, right," she laughed. "…But do you think that I'm being foolish? You know, with all this waiting around for Jimmy. Shouldn't I try and find somebody better?"

Conan looked to the ground with sad eyes. He hated to see her like this, and he knew that she was going to get tired of waiting around for him eventually. But she brought this up so often that he was running out of answers.

"How should I know, Rachel? I'm just a little kid!" he laughed. She put on a fake grin and sipped her tea. "But…" Conan added. "I'm sure that he's not like those other jerks…he calls for a reason, doesn't he, Rach?" Conan cringed a bit after using her nickname; he forgot that she only allowed Jimmy to call her that. She seemed to pause for a moment and then began laughing again.

"Thanks Conan. Sometimes I forget that you're not my age. Want some cookies?" Without waiting for a response, she got up and scurried to the kitchen.

Conan knew that Rachel was growing tired of the mysteries and of Jimmy's extended absence. But he just had a feeling about this case that he couldn't just let it fall into the hands of the police. Maybe it was just out of habit, his inner detective just can't resist a good crime. _C'mon Jimmy, just stay out of this one_, he pleaded with himself. _It'll make Rachel happy…_

Just then Conan heard Richard coming in the front door, loudly banging against the walls with the groceries in his hand. "Rachel!" he yelled from the door. "A little help for your old man?" Richard turned to see Conan sitting on the floor staring at him. "Little mooch! Why are you just watching me? Come help bring these groceries to the kitchen!"

"Sorry Richard," Conan said, immediately retrieving some of the bags from him. _Gosh, it seems like the only time he's in a decent mood is when he's asleep!_

"Let me take that from you, Dad," said Rachel as she reached for the remaining bags in Richard's hands. He reached for an envelope inside one of the bags and tucked it into his shirt jacket swiftly. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing, just, you know, some uh… Lottery numbers!" Richard responded.

"You like to gamble but you always told me you don't believe in the lottery," Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and reached for his pocket. He instinctively covered his pocket with his hand. Rachel pried his hand away and jerked the envelope from the pocket.

"Rachel, don't!" Richard exclaimed, reaching for the envelope, but Rachel had already opened it.

"W—what's this?" she asked, holding up three glossy strips of paper. "Tickets…to Tropical Land?"

"Well you used to go there all the time, but ever since that night you went with Kudo you haven't really gone, except that one time, and it wasn't a very good memory… So I figured I'd take you for your birthday, and I guess the kid could come too…" Richard said, stroking the back of his neck nervously.

Rachel smiled sadly and tucked the tickets back into the envelope. "Thanks Dad, I appreciate it." She walked to her room and shut the door behind her.

Richard and Conan both looked confusingly at each other and shrugged. "Girls," they said in unison.

_Guess this means we'll be going back to Tropical Land in a week…_


End file.
